Nashi Midoriyama
|class = 1-A (Mythical Mew Mew) |likes = Poetry Reading Puzzles |dislikes = Attention Heights Yellow |alignment = Lawful Good |mbti = ISFJ |animal(s)_fused_with = Volcano Rabbit (Romerolagus diazi) Key Deer (Odocoileus virginianus clavium) |transformation_phrase = Mew Mew Pear, Metamorphose! (First Phrase) |mew_team = Mythical Mew Mews |mew_position = Defense |mew_weapon(s) = Pear Hammer |mew_attack(s) = Ribbon Pear Crash |mew_element(s) = Earth |series = Mythical Mew Mew Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte |first_appearance = Episode 07: The Girl At The Library – Kyoho's Secret Admirer! |last_appearance = TBA |japanese = Hisako Kanemoto (金元寿子 Kanemoto Hisako) |english = Amy Birnbaum |character_song(s) = Circles (Piano Version) }} "I-I'm sorry... Please forgive me!" - Mythical Mew Mew Nashi Midoriyama (緑山なし, Midoriyama Nashi) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Pear. |-|Mythical Mew Mew= Nashi is a small, frail-looking girl who is borderline underweight and has a slightly pallid complexion. Her celery green hair is naturally curly and reaches her waist when down, though she typically keeps it in a ponytail, only letting it down when sleeping. She has a very thin face with droopy blue eyes bordered by thin eyelashes, a small button nose, and a small mouth with thin lips. She tends to dress in a very modest and feminine manner, often wearing long, loose, pastel skirts with tights underneath, long-sleeved button-up shirts, and loose cardigans. At school, she wears the Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High School girls' uniform with black tights. |-|Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte= Aside from growing slightly taller and gaining some weight and muscle, Nashi hasn't changed much, though she has started wearing her hair down a little more often. She now wears the Keisetsu Senshin Academy uniform with white stockings. Nashi's café uniform is a dark green dress that reaches her lower thighs with a white, frilly apron tied into a thin bow at the back. A conifer green ribbon is attached to the collar, and the shirt has dark and conifer green cuffs attached to the short sleeves. The skirt has white frills at the bottom and a thin conifer green stripe running above the hem, while her legs are covered by white stockings and she wears a pair of black Mary-Janes. Lastly, a frilly white headband sits on her head. |-|First Form= As Mew Pear her eyes turn conifer green while her loose, wavy hair is a couple shades lighter. She grows brown rabbit ears and antlers. Her outfit is a short, conifer green jumpsuit and a short cloak covering her shoulders, along with conifer green gloves that flare out in a box-like way with dark green lining. Her shin-length boots flare out at the top. She also has conifer green garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. Her cloak, the end of her jumpsuit, garters and choker are lined with dark green lace. Her Mew Mark, a heart with rabbit ears, is on the inside of her right knee. |-|Upgrade= (TBA) Nashi is a quiet girl who is easily scared by most things and struggles to stand up for herself. She's well mannered and tries to be polite to everyone she meets, no matter how they treat her. As a result, people take advantage of her often, pushing her around and taking her belongings without permission. Due to her shy and timid personality, people tend to overlook or forget her. Nashi’s transformation begins with her kissing her pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Nashi with DNA morphing in the background. Ribbons wrap around her body and her jumpsuit appears in a small burst of light. She then turns as light gathers on her shoulders and turns into her cloak. Ribbons then wrap around her legs and arms, forming her gloves, boots, and garters. Nashi then jumps forwards, causing her choker and pendant to appear. Lastly, Nashi poses. Nashi is highly intelligent; excelling in her studies and outclassing her peers, she's especially knowledgeable about law, medicine, and poetry. She also has a near photographic memory, allowing her to recall information with ease. Due to her infusion, Nashi's body and physical capabilities have been affected; some of these abilities are only available in Mew form, while others can be used at any time. Like the other Mews, she can withstand injuries much better than a regular person, this is most noticeable as Mew Pear, but even outside of Mew form she's still notably resilient. Much like her DNA animals, Nashi can run incredibly fast and easily reach heights of roughly fifteen feet when she jumps into the air. Many of her senses are also increased; she can see very well in low-light, her hearing is incredibly sensitive, and her sense of smell is exceptional. Her speed, jumping abilities, and enhanced abilities remain whether she's in civilian or Mew form. Being infused with two prey animals causes Nashi to be more fearful and ready to flee at any moment. Nashi focuses on defence and evasion, often jumping in the way of attacks or acting as a distraction while her teammates handle the actual fighting. She tries to have a plan for every situation. She fights with a large hammer known as the Pear Hammer, this weapon allows her to perform an attack named 'Ribbon Pear Crash'. "She may not be the most gentle or kind, but she's still my mother." - Nashi about Sayaka Nashi is constantly trying to meet Sayaka's high expectations and avoid her parents' harsh punishments. She wishes her mother would trust her more. "I'm sorry Father, I'll do better next time." - Nashi to Hisashi Similarly to Sayaka, Hisashi is a strict disciplinarian who Nashi is terrified of. She's desperate to earn her father's approval. "Daizo, have you finished your studies?" - Nashi to Daizo She adores her little brother and often helps him with his schoolwork behind their parents' backs. "Aiko, you're going to get in trouble!" - Nashi to Aiko Nashi is usually the one to intervene whenever Aiko comes up with a scheme that she'll inevitably drag Daizo into. "I appreciate all the kindness you've shown me Momose-san. It means more than you could imagine." - Nashi to Ame Though Nashi would prefer Ame to be a little more humble and selfless, she's appreciative of Ame's friendly, upbeat attitude towards her. "She's just... so strong and confident and powerful, I can't help but admire her." - Nashi about Kyoho Nashi admittedly has a small crush on Kyoho and would admire her from afar. She does her best to keep her feelings secret out of fear of them not being returned. "Are you sure you're not hurt?" - Nashi to Mikan Due to her experience with her siblings, Nashi understands how to talk to Mikan and keep her from feeling like an annoyance. "Y-You don't do your homework?!" - Nashi to Ichijiku Nashi is absolutely shocked by Ichijiku's complete lack of motivation or work ethic and wonders how she'll function as an adult. "I-I don't mean to be a bother, but may I take the day off?" - Nashi to Yasuko She tries to respect Professor Ginza as an adult and authority figure but can't help feeling some resentment towards her. "I know it sounds pathetic, but Kohakusaki-san terrifies me." - Nashi about Yuzu Nashi finds Yuzu to be very intimidating and avoids her whenever possible. "How are you so calm in this situation?" - Nashi to Kou-Kou Nashi admires Kou-Kou's ability to maintain a cheerful attitude no matter the situation, but she is concerned about just how carefree Kou-Kou is. The idea of people not acknowledging Nashi came about because I constantly kept forgetting her name or forgot to include her in things early on in the development process. Nashi is the Japanese word for 'pear'. Midoriyama is made up of two kanji. Midori, which means 'green' and Yama, which translates to 'mountain'. Pear refers to a yellowish or brownish-green edible fruit. Emily is an English girls' name derived from the Latin Aemilius, it means 'industrious'. Hartford is an English surname meaning 'deer meadow'. Lí is the Mandarin Chinese word for 'pear'. Lùshān is made up of two hanzi. Lù, which means 'green' and Shān, which translates to 'mountain'. Lê is the Vietnamese word for 'pear'. Lụcsơn means 'green mountain' Nadia is a girls' name meaning 'hope'. Nashi is just her Japanese name. Im is a Korean surname that, when written with a specific hanja, translates to 'forest'. Pera is the Portuguese word for 'pear'. * Volcano Rabbits live in Mexico. There are approximately 550 left. * Key Deer live in the Florida Keys. There are approximately 750 left. * Her Japanese voice actress is the same as Ami Mizuno from Sailor Moon Crystal. * She shares an English voice actress with Cosmo from Sonic X. Volcano Rabbit.jpg| The Volcano Rabbit Key Deer.jpg| The Key Deer Pears.jpg| Pears Mew Pear by syllandela.png|Mew Pear, drawn by syllandela Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Mews with Antelope Genes Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages